


home is in your arms (and hers)

by blue_slate



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Multi, this is just cute christmas fluff with hanukkah too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_slate/pseuds/blue_slate
Summary: elena decks the halls for the holidays. jane watches because she's no good at decorating. sabina stuffs her face with fried foods.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Good Morning Angels Secret Snowman 2019





	home is in your arms (and hers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asstrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstrid/gifts).



In the comfort and safety of the headquarters in Berlin, Elena is essentially given free reign with decorations. 

More specifically, Christmas decorations. Now, provided, Elena doesn’t go all out (that would be pretentious), but she does, for lack of a better phrase, deck the halls with garlands and lights to make the place seem more lively and festive as they await missions. Fingers crossed that none of them get shipped out on any before Christmas comes around. 

Elena knows for a fact that Sabina is staying here. She adjusts the chanukiah she bought for Sabina from the place it rests below the TV in the main living room with a smile on her face. Elena’s been unpacking all the decorations she bought all day while Jane is (presumably) training, and Sabina is off god knows where, likely doing something mischievous. 

Two of the candles are already dutifully lit, and Elena feels happy that she can be a part of celebrating this special holiday with Sabina, and vice versa. 

As for Jane, she celebrates Christmas just like Elena, though on a lesser scale. Jane’s said nothing about the plethora of red and green decorations strewn about the place, but Elena doesn’t need to hear Jane say that she likes it— Elena sees that Jane likes it when her eyes linger a little too long on the shining baubles on the Christmas tree, or when she sneaks another perfectly wrapped present underneath the tree. 

(Bosley’s put a few of her own presents there too, even if she has been in and out of the headquarters recently. Bos won’t admit it, but Elena knows she loves the gang.)

Tonight, if things go according to plan, then Elena, Sabina, and Jane will be doing their Christmas Eve gift exchange, and lighting another candle on the chanukiah together. Hence why Elena has Saint in the kitchen, whipping up latkes, much to Saint’s distaste.

( _ It’s fried foods, Elena! _ Saint says.  _ This is for Sabina, Saint. This is her holiday to celebrate,  _ Elena replies. Saint obliges, only because he loves Sabina.)

Elena smiles to herself as she hangs up the last decoration. As cheesy as it is, Elena loves the mistletoe. There aren’t many places to put it, considering the high ceilings of the headquarters, so she opted to put it in a doorway. You know, like any other person would. 

She steps down from the step stool, and when she glances down from the mistletoe she hung, she gets an eyeful of a freshly showered Jane, her hair loose and curling in the air. Jane’s smiling that soft smile that rarely ever comes out, the full-bodied smile where Elena can see the little gap between her front teeth and the crinkle next to her eyes. 

“You’ve been busy,” Jane comments, leaning on the doorway. Elena nods vibrantly. 

“I just finished! That was the last piece!” 

“Well, good. These decorations kept you from staying up all night coding,” Jane says, reaching a hand forward to run a gentle hand through Elena’s hair. As much as Elena would love to refute that statement, she can’t say it’s false. Jane spares a glance up to the mistletoe. “I’m never one to break tradition.” 

“Oh,” Elena replies, her cheeks flushing as she realizes what Jane means. Yes, sure, they’ve been together— all three of them, meaning Elena, Jane, and Sabina— for quite some time, but it’s only been just recently that she’s been outwardly showing affection in spaces like this. Granted, they’re the only two in the room (Saint’s in the kitchen, and Bos is gone on a mission), but before, Jane would never even  _ consider _ saying something like that. 

It’s a wonderful thing for Elena to see Jane stepping out of her hardened shell that bit more each day. 

“So,” Jane whispers, taking a step closer. The sudden intrusion of space is overwhelmed by the promise of a kiss, which is all too enticing to her. Elena grins, letting her back be gently pressed against the doorframe as Jane closes in on her. 

(Elena has a thing for tall people. Jane is one of them. Elena’s grateful.)

The kiss is soft at first, not at all probing, and just the kind of thing that Elena expects from Jane. Jane’s all softness and consent, full of respect for boundaries whereas Sabina is reckless and wild, goading either of them to push those barriers centimeters further. There’s a balance, but at the moment, Elena is all for Jane. 

Elena all but throws her arms around Jane’s neck, sealing away the last few millimeters of space between their bodies. How ridiculous is it that Jane’s kissing her right now because of a mistletoe she just hung? Regardless of how they got here, Elena’s enjoying the warmth emanating from Jane’s skin, especially when Jane’s arms wind tightly around Elena’s back, holding her tightly in that way that makes Elena feel safer than she’s ever felt. 

Jane’s fingers play with the baby hairs at the nape of Elena’s neck, and Elena almost purrs into Jane’s mouth at that. She manages to keep it down, but then she’s smiling, and now Jane’s smiling, and it’s really hard to kiss when they’re both smiling like lovesick fools. 

Isn’t that what they are, in all reality?

“I love you, darling,” Jane whispers, placing a soft kiss on Elena’s forehead. Elena buries her head into Jane, inhaling an earthy scent that feels so much like home. 

“I love you too, Janey.” 

~~~~~

It’s later in the evening when Sabina comes crashing through the front door with some soot on her face, but a wide grin on her face. 

Jane looks over the back of the couch, distracted from her book. “What did you do?”

“Got into a fight with a chimney sweeper,” Sabina answers, continuing to walk as if being covered in soot is completely normal. Elena’s brows furrow together. 

“Did… did that actually happen?” Elena asks, eyes following Sabina and unconsciously scanning her for any evident injuries. There seem to be none. 

“No, that was a lie, but I did get into a fight with an asshole in a coal yard, so that’s why I look like this,” Sabina says, hands on her hips. She holds up a peace sign. “Anyway, I’m taking a shower, so deuces, gooses!” 

Elena waits until Sabina’s entirely gone before she launches into action. In the kitchen, the latkes Saint’s made sit in a bowl covered with a towel to keep them warm, and bagels Elena purchased from the market some hours ago in a brief trip to the grocery store. Jane watches her quietly, thumbing the page of her book as Elena sets up the latkes on the coffee table, then the bagels, before going back to fetch the sufganiyah, also made thanks to Saint. The man grumbled endlessly about the fat when he was making them, but he made them nonetheless. 

Elena takes one last glance at the platters set out, before sighing happily. Holidays are the best. 

Jane doesn’t say much when she puts down her book and spreads out her arm, but Elena gets the gist. She scurries to Jane and cuddles into the taller of the two with a pleased smile on her face. 

“You’re too nice for your own good, darling.” 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it, don’t you think?” Elena replies, kissing Jane’s jaw briefly. Moments later, Sabina is bursting through the door again, hair freshly washed and wearing a tank top (with no bra, as per usual) and a pair of boxers with dreidels plastered all over them. Elena laughs. Fitting. 

Sabina stops a few feet short from the coffee table, eyes glued to the array of foods laid out. Then, a finger raises as she points to herself and whispers, “For me?” 

Elena nods, then immediately starts laughing when Sabina goes for the latkes. There’s a euphoric expression on Sabina’s face as she bites into the latke, and honestly, it’s endearing. And then Sabina’s holding out a latke, and Elena can’t refuse. 

It’s so damn good, and Sabina starts nodding furiously in agreement when Elena makes a shocked face. 

“I know. It’s delicious,” Sabina remarks, grabbing one of the sufganiyah’s, little jelly filled dough balls, and pops it into her mouth with no fanfare. Sabina grabs another one and holds it out to Jane. Sabina’s fingers are coated in powdered sugar, which flies everywhere as she waves it in the air. “C’mon, Janey-Jane, you gotta have one, just for your favorite Jew!” 

Jane’s jaw flexs, then she sighs. “Saint’s going to be furious.” 

“He can’t do shit! It’s Hanukkah, and it’s time to eat!” Sabina replies, that wild look in her eyes. The same one Elena fell for, really. They all end up eating their fair share of latkes and bagels, knowing that they’ll have to go on ten thousand runs to burn off the calories tomorrow, but for tonight, they don’t care much. 

Sabina goes to light another candle on the chanukiah, and Elena can’t comprehend how Sabina’s still moving after consuming what appeared to be at least three bagels and four latkes. She’s not even counting the sufganiyah’s. 

“C’mon guys!” Sabina waves her hand excitedly, and Elena manages to pull herself into a sitting position with the help of Jane (who seems unfazed, but then again, she did eat less than the other two did). The two of them move to Sabina, who begins a prayer as she lights the third candle on the chanukiah. Elena can’t help but watch Sabina as Sabina  _ sings _ the prayer, memorized by heart. 

When Sabina’s finished, Elena’s heart is full of love for her girlfriend. 

“What does that mean?” Elena asks quietly, as Sabina puts down the shemesh, the tallest candle, back into the center of the chanukiah. 

“ Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah light,” Sabina answers, a slight smile on her face. “When I was younger, my family and I would sing it together.” 

“You should teach us,” Jane says. The other two glance upward. Jane’s smiling. “So we can sing it with you.” 

“I… I would love that,” Sabina replies, her voice soft. Before Elena realizes it, she’s wiping away a tear. “Sorry, sorry, I just haven’t had people to celebrate with me in a really long time, and you guys are really important to me.” 

“Aw, of course we’ll celebrate with you, Bina. Your holiday is ours, and we would be honored to learn the prayer,” Elena says, arm sliding around Sabina’s shoulder so she can kiss Sabina’s cheek, and then her lips. Sabina’s smiling still, but she melts into the kiss easily. The only reason they pull away is so Sabina can quite literally jump onto Jane and give her a kiss too, all in the name of fairness, but really, it’s because Sabina enjoys being held by Jane. 

“You guys are the best, I love you so much,” Sabina says. 

“We love you more, you bozo,” Jane whispers. 

Yeah, these two girls have Elena’s heart all locked up and squared away, but Elena doesn’t mind. She loves them with all her being. 

“C’mon. Let’s go open presents,” Elena says. Sabina’s laughter rings into the night, and Elena won’t ever forget the glittering smile on Jane’s face ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to honey for helping me translate the prayers and helping me with the hanukkah ideas!!


End file.
